Pasión Criminal
by rfrank9
Summary: Un amor prohibido, un posible crimen y en definitiva un castigo *Este será un AU de Haikyuu con tema de Mafia, los personajes no me pertenecen, habrá modificaciones en sus personalidades y obviamente en sus edades, será un fanfic con género yaoi.* Las parejas en la que me enfocare serán UshiTen, BoKuroo, TsukiHina, IwaOi, posiblemente DaiAsa (aun no estoy segura) (๑• • ๑)
1. Capitulo 1 Como todo empezó

Las mañanas de invierno eran frías, ni siquiera correr ayudaba contra eso, Ushijima se encontraba dando vueltas al parque, eran las seis de la mañana y muy pocas personas pasaban a su alrededor o más bien, eran pocas las personas a las que pasaba mientras realizaba su rutina diaria de ejercicio. El correr todos los días era una costumbre que había tomado desde que estaba en preparatoria, aún recordaba como sus padres solían llamarle la atención todo el tiempo por exigirse demasiado y como a pesar de eso no pudo dejar de hacerlo, sin darse cuenta su mente se trasladó a esas épocas, aún recordaba lo mucho que se había esforzado para ingresar al Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto tuvo que trabajar bastante para que su condición tanto física como mental estuvieran en un estado óptimo.

Su vida nunca fue nada más que perfecta, Ushijima era un joven de gran atractivo, además de que tenía la facilidad de hacer cualquier cosa, se podría decir que era bueno en todo. Todas esas cuestiones siempre lo llevaron a ser el centro de atención, admirado por muchos y odiado por otros tantos más. Para ser sincero eran detalles que no solían importarle, procuraba hacer su vida sin meterse con nadie más o al menos eso era lo que siempre llegó a pensar.

Cuando cumplió los 18 años, ingresó a la academia de policía, como era de esperar, su desempeño fue el mejor; tanto que sus padres y toda persona que lo conocía desbordaban orgullo por él. En la Academia las cosas no eran diferentes, sus instructores y compañeros solían felicitarlo con frecuencia, realmente consideraba que su vida no podía ser mejor. Después de 4 años se graduó con honores e inmediatamente paso a ser un agente del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, al principio tuvo misiones pequeñas, pero conforme fueron pasando los meses sus superiores le confiaron delitos más grandes y peligrosos, todo parecía ir viento en popa, todo era perfecto en su vida, nunca habría imaginado que dos años después lo perdería todo, más bien, le quitarían todo lo que alguna vez le había importado.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sus pensamientos tomaron ese rumbo, realmente no quería recordar esa parte de su pasado, fue hasta ese instante que noto cuan tarde era, le daba la impresión de que había estado corriendo por bastante tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta, estiró un poco su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento. Al entrar al edificio saludo a unas cuantas personas y tomo el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el último piso, lugar en el que se encontraba su hogar, al llegar fue directo a su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida y busco un cambio de ropa.

Veinte minutos después Ushijima se encontraba en el estacionamiento de su edificio, subió a su motocicleta y revisó por última vez para así asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada, en cinco minutos más ya se encontraba manejando con destreza por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad. El trafico era demasiado, afortunadamente su motocicleta le permitía esquivarlo lo mejor posible, tardo alrededor de media hora en llegar a la agencia, paso por la zona de seguridad, cosa innecesaria si consideraba que era el jefe, los subordinados y oficiales se movían de un lado a otro, el índice de crímenes subió considerablemente en los últimos meses, por los barrios bajos de Japón se corrían rumores acerca de una mafia bastante poderosa, una mafia que se estaba encargando de eliminar a las pequeñas pandillas para así poder tener el completo dominio sobre Japón.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto noto a la persona que se encontraba recargada en la puerta de su oficina, frunció un poco el ceño y espero a que se hiciera a un lado para así poder abrir la puerta y entrar. –Cierra la puerta en cuanto entres...– No necesitó decir más, el hombre que lo seguía era su mano derecha, el único que lo conocía incluso mejor que el mismo. Ushijima preparó dos tazas de café y las coloco en su escritorio, tomo asiento mientras esperaba a que su amigo y segundo al mando comenzará a hablar.

–Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo de la cama... No me veas así Wakatoshi, solo digo la verdad, te ves terrible.– Esas palabras pertenecían nada más y nada menos que a Kuroo Tetsurō, el segundo al mando de la agencia y podría decirse que el mejor amigo de Ushijima, en realidad no tenían nada en común, salvo por sus múltiples escenas del crimen.

–¿Que es lo que quieres Kuroo? Tengo bastante papeleo que revisar.– Ushijima le dio un sorbo a su taza de café mientras observaba al pelinegro, sabía que no necesitaba dar detalles para que entendiera que su estado de ánimo no era tema a tratar.

–Entiendo, entiendo, no hablaremos sobre eso... De hecho, estoy aquí para decirte que esta noche saldremos por unas copas, Iwaizumi ya acepto y también Lentes-kun, Sawamura dijo que me avisaría más tarde, pero lo tome como un si, solo faltas tu, pero igual se que aceptaras y no quiero excusas baratas sobre el trabajo de por medio.– El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente y tomo su taza de café para ir a sentarse a un sofá, le dio un pequeño sorbo para después dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro. –Demasiado amargo... Por cierto, ¿ya elegiste al equipo que necesitas para la nueva misión?–

Ushijima dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, no tenía caso que se negara a la invitación del contrario, sabía de primera mano que no serviría de nada. –En ocasiones como esta me pregunto porque sigo tratando contigo. Dime el lugar y la hora... Sobre el equipo, ya esta todo listo, justo ahora deben estar recibiendo las carpetas con la información primordial, la reunión será dentro de tres días, tendrán tiempo de sobra para analizar el caso.–

Kuroo observó al pelioliva con seriedad, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que esta misión seria diferente, sus vidas estarían en juego desde que aceptarán entrar, aun así, no podía evitar emocionarse. Se preguntaba que tipo de criminales serían los miembros de esa mafia, más haya de su personalidad psicópata y acciones retorcidas claro esta, después de un largo silencio se puso de pie, camino hacia la salida y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

–Tu seriedad me pone los pelos de punta, iré a leer mi propia carpeta, te veré más tarde.– Salió de la habitación y se giró para decir una última cosa. –Club Axxwel, 9 pm, no lo olvides.– Le guiño un ojo al contrario y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El pelioliva negó un poco mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, no estaba seguro de a que se debía esa reacción, de repente comenzó a sentir una extraña emoción, quizá era la idea de salir a distraerse con sus colegas o quizá era la sensación de peligro que acompañaba a todos los datos que contenía la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos; no tenía caso mentir, la segunda opción sonaba más viable.


	2. Capitulo 2 Tornado Rojo

El día paso sin ningún contratiempo, desde que Kuroo dejo su oficina en la mañana en lo único que Ushijima se concentro fue en revisar papeleo, tenia una montaña de documentos que leer, expedientes de nuevos reclutas, informes sobre misiones recientes e incluso algunos sobre misiones antiguas, en momentos así realmente odiaba ser el jefe, prefería mil veces estar en las calles deteniendo a los chicos problemáticos que estar encerrado en su oficina bebiendo café.

Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cerro sus ojos un momento permitiéndose así un descanso breve y momentáneo, descanso que no duro ni 10 segundos pues en su puerta se escucho un suave golpe que lo hizo volver a la realidad, hizo una ligera mueca y con voz baja respondió. —Adelante.—

Por la puerta ingreso un hombre alto y de apariencia ruda, su cabello era largo hasta la altura de sus hombros, llevaba puestos unos anteojos que lo hacían parecer un par de años mayor, no hubo necesidad de presentaciones Ushijima sabia bien de quien se trataba. El hombre entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejo sus cosas cerca del sofá y llevo una de sus manos a su nuca. —Lamento la tardanza, me perdí en el aeropuerto, había olvidado lo atestado que es Tokyo.—

Ushijima sonrió ligeramente y negó un poco, el chico no había cambiado en nada, a pesar de su edad seguía siendo nervioso a más no poder. —No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, es todo un honor tenerte en esta misión Asahi.—

Asahi Azumane era uno de los mejores hackers que existían en la región, su capacidad intelectual era increíblemente grande además de que su actitud precavida lo convertía en uno de los mejores elementos a la hora de un enfrentamiento, tenía la misma edad que el y la mayoría de sus compañeros de misión, por lo cual, su rango era bastante alto y su experiencia era la suficiente.

—El honor es mió Ushijima, me sorprendió bastante que me llamarás, teniendo en cuenta que tu agencia es bastante grade, no creí que necesitarías mi ayuda...— El castaño hablo con tranquilidad, el nerviosismo de antes se había evaporado dando lugar al reencuentro de un par de amigos de antaño.

—Bueno, considero que no existe nadie mejor que tú para este trabajo, tus dones nos serán de mucha ayuda, no solo en la misión... Necesito a alguien como tú en las filas de mi agencia.— Ushijima sirvió en dos vasos algo de whisky y le paso uno al contrario, lo invito a sentarse mientras el se recargaba en su escritorio, a pesar de sus esfuerzos jamás había conseguido que Asahi aceptara trabajar para él, era consciente de que quizá esta vez nada cambiaría pero, valía la pena intentar.

—Bueno, no creó que eso sea verdad pero, ya veremos con el paso de los días.— Asahi sonrió y bebió de su copa, era extraño estar de vuelta en Tokyo, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que Ushijima tuvo que pasar porque él no pudo actuar con más rapidez.

—Deja de pensar en eso, ya han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, no tiene caso recordarlo... Mejor, termina eso porque tenemos que salir, te presentare a unos colegas.— El tono de voz de Ushijima era neutro y calmado, sus palabras no mentían, realmente no le veía el caso a que el contrario se atormentara con recuerdos del pasado, después de todo, no eran más que eso.

—Nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme esa extraña habilidad que tienes para saber lo que los demás están pensando... De todas formas, ¿habrá algún tipo de reunión sobre la misión? No he traído mi computadora, podría mandar a alguien por ella si estas de acuer...— Asahi se detuvo al notar la expresión del pelioliva, Justo ahora estaba seguro de que no era una reunión de trabajo la que los esperaba.

—Bueno, es una reunión pero, no precisamente de trabajo. Kuroo me a arrastrado a una noche de copas y he decidido que tu vendrás con nosotros, no estoy preguntando así que no aceptare un no por respuesta. De hecho, es tarde, deberíamos irnos.— Asahi no tuvo oportunidad de repelar, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba siguiendo a Ushijima por los pasillos de la agencia, de igual forma no es como si quisiera negarse, el viaje había sido bastante tedioso y realmente necesitaba unos cuantos tragos. En el camino al estacionamiento saludaron a varias personas, como de costumbre, parecía que Ushijima era bastante discreto con lo que hacía pues daba la impresión de que nadie sabia a profundidad quien era el hombre que lo acompañaba.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Ushijima se encaminó al lugar en donde se encontraba su motocicleta, obviamente no irían en ella, así que en su lugar se acercó a un Audi R8. —Supuse que llegarías a tiempo así que pedí que lo trajeran, no podemos ir los dos en una motocicleta, tengo cierta imagen que cuidar.— Entro al auto del lado del conductor y con un pequeño gesto le indicó al castaño que subiera también, no solía conducir su automóvil, normalmente prefería andar en motocicleta, era más rápido y práctico, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

—Es bastante... Llamativo, poco usual en ti.— Asahi se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y sonrío divertido, era extraño ver al pelioliva en un auto color rojo brillante. —Y bien, ¿A donde vamos?—

Ushijima hizo caso omiso al primer comentario de Asahi, sonrió ladino mientras hacía que el auto arrancará, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban en el tráfico de la ciudad. Observó de reojo al contrario mientras manejaba con agilidad. —Club Axxwel, es un lugar de primera, te gustara.—

Tardo alrededor de media hora que ambos llegaran al lugar, como de costumbre se podía observar una fila larga de personas esperando tener su turno para entrar. Ambos chicos bajaron del auto, Ushijima le entregó las llaves al sujeto del estacionamiento e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, a pesar de que no solía ser una persona de fiesta, Axxwel era el lugar que más solía frecuentar, razón por la cual el hombre de seguridad los dejo pasar enseguida.

Tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos que Kuroo y compañía llegaron al lugar, se encontraban en un reservado decidiendo que tomar, eran las 9:15 pm, Kuroo sabia que su jefe era un hombre de palabra y justo por eso le preocupaba el hecho de que no fuera a llegar. —Cálmate Kuroo, seguramente ya viene en camino, ya lo conoces, haciendo trabajo hasta el último momento.— La voz que pronunció esas palabras le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Iwaizumi Hajime, el mejor agente si se trataba de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, su agilidad física lo había llevado a ser un hombre de confianza en el escuadrón de Ushijima.

—Iwaizumi tiene razón, pareces su esposa si te pones así, dale un respiro y mejor decide de una vez lo que vas a ordenar.— Sawamura Daichi era el propietario de esas palabras, un hombre de la misma edad que el resto y dueño de la mayor capacidad estratégica de la historia. Daichi era el encargado de crear los movimientos que cada uno de ellos debía seguir en una misión, podía cambiar del plan A al B en cuestión de segundos, su capacidad de tomar decisiones y sobre todo de organizar planes era muy avanzada, razón por la cual todo el escuadrón confiaba sus vidas en él.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí, solo, me preocupa que no venga porque si me emborracho no tendré quien me lleve a casa. Además, Iwaizumi, en vez de estarme regañando, deberías ir con tu bartender favorito, no ha parado de observar hacia aquí desde que llegaste, igual no puedo culparte, es bastante atractivo si te gustan los castaños...— Kuroo sonrió con burla mientras regresaba su atención al mesero, sabía bien que desde hace tiempo su compañero sostenía un ligero romance con el chico de la barra, Oikawa, era su nombre si mal no recordaba.

—Tch... Cierra la boca, mejor observa quien viene llegando y no viene solo por cierto. No sabía que el jefe tenía esos gustos.— Las miradas de los chicos se dirigieron hacía donde el pelinegro había señalado, en efecto, entre la multitud de gente lograron observar como una figura robusta se abría paso pero, tal y como lo dijo Iwaizumi, no iba solo, a su lado caminaba un tipo más o menos de la misma estatura, cabello castaño y apariencia ruda, claro que, Kuroo sabia que eso no era más que apariencia, su personalidad era algo completamente diferente.

Un par de minutos más tarde Ushijima y Asahi se encontraban en la misma mesa que los demás, los cinco llevaban puesta ropa casual y un tanto entallada, no era de extrañar que fueran presas de varias miradas a su alrededor, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. —Lamento la tardanza, el tráfico estaba en su punto y esta vez no pude traer la motocicleta. Por cierto el es Asahi, es un colega que estará trabajando con nosotros durante un tiempo, espero que todos puedan llevarse bien.— Pese al ruido de su alrededor la voz de Ushijima era clara y entendible, los cuatro chicos se observaron durante un momento, no era de extrañar que el pelioliva no diera más detalles, así era él después de todo.

—Vaya, vaya, tu estatura no es lo único que ha crecido, parece que tu cabello y tu barba tienen una competencia... ¿Acaso quieres quitarle su puesto al de allá arriba?— Kuroo fue el primero en romper el silencio, paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Asahi y esbozo una inmensa sonrisa. —Es bueno verte de nuevo Azumane, déjame presentarte a este par...— Ushijima observo como sus cuatro compañeros se enfrascaban en una amena conversación, tal y como había pensado, no habría problemas de comunicación. Frunció el ceño al notar que faltaba una persona entre ellos, el más joven de sus subordinados, el rubio solía ser una persona puntual y comprometida, aunque conociéndolo, seguramente solo había aceptado para que Kuroo lo dejara de molestar, se encogió de hombros y decidió no interrumpir, ya indagaria por eso más tarde, justo ahora necesitaba algo de beber.

Ushijima aprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirse hacia la barra, se esforzó por esquivar a la multitud de personas que bailaban a su alrededor, si tenía suerte no le tomaría más que unos minutos ir y volver con su bebida. El pelioliva estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando fue que un chico se posó frente a él, la razón por la que reacciono fue porque sintió como algo húmedo se expandía sobre su pecho, bajo su mirada y observo como su camisa comenzaba a transparentarse. —Diablos, lo siento, espero que traigas ropa de repuesto, pero, igual no creó que la necesites... Aunque, en mi defensa, fuiste tú quien no se fijo por donde iba.— Todas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas a una velocidad increíble, Ushijima tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para entenderlas todas, negó un poco y alzó su mirada para ver al propietario de esa voz. El pelioliva se quedo en shock durante unos instantes, frente a él se encontraba un chico de estatura similar a la suya, apenas unos centímetros más bajo, su complexión era delgada pero a pesar de eso parecía tener buena condición; para ser sincero nada de eso le llamo tanto la atención, lo que lo hizo quedar sin palabras fue la inmensa sonrisa que se encontraba dibujada en su rostro, eso y su alborotada cabellera, estaba seguro que ni siquiera su auto era tan brillante como ella.

El chico que tenía en frente parecía un volcán, no, parecía un tornado, un tornado color rojo como el atardecer. En esos instantes Ushijima no tenía idea de que esa descripción sería más que adecuada para él, en esos instantes ni siquiera él pudo imaginar que aquel chico, aquel chico que derramó su bebida esa noche sobre él en el bar, sería su destrucción. Para mala o buena fortuna, el pelirrojo sería el tornado y Ushijima la ciudad.


	3. Capítulo 3 Desastre, tal vez

El día había sido de lo más aburrido, lo único que el pelirrojo estuvo haciendo fue cobrar cuotas de seguridad a los negocios locales, los dueños estaban tan asustados de él que sus pagos fueron exactos y puntuales, razón por la cual no pudo dar ni siquiera un pequeño puñetazo en el trascurso del día. No iba a negar que jugar al buen jefe lo ponía de malas, todos los días tenía la esperanza de que alguien haría algo para molestarlo y así el podría proporcionar una buena lección, no con palabras obviamente, eso eran tonterías, los golpes eran la manera más efectiva para corregir la estupidez humana.

Después del fiasco que fue su mañana y la mayor parte de su tarde, Tendō por fin regresó a la comodidad de su oficina, el lugar era como una guarida para niños, de hecho, parecía todo menos la oficina del jefe de la mafia más poderosa de todo Japón. Así es, Tendō Satori era nada más y nada menos que el líder de tan inmensa organización, a vista de la mayoría de personas el pelirrojo no era más que un chico amable e inmaduro, pero para quienes lo conocían de verdad, sabían que era uno de los hombres más peligrosos que alguna vez pudieran existir. Para él no existían los errores ni las segundas oportunidades, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era que si quería terminar cada día con vida no podía tener a gente incompetente trabajando junto a él, en esa profesión solo los fuertes e inteligentes sobreviven, es una ley de vida, ese trabajo no es para cualquiera.

Tendō se encontraba jugando videojuegos mientras escuchaba los informes o más que nada, las quejas de sus hombres, de vez en cuando rodaba los ojos en señal de exasperación. —Si no tienen nada interesante les recomiendo que vayan a sus casas y me dejen terminar de jugar, estoy a nada para pasar de nivel y sus parloteos sin sentido me distraen, ade...— Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta violenta y rápidamente, no hubo necesidad de que le pusiera pausa a su juego para ver quien era, pues él único que tenía el valor de interrumpir así era su hermano de otra madre, literal.—Hey, hey, hey! No deberías ser tan rudo con los chico, míralos están apunto de mojar sus pantalones. Venga, vayan a disfrutar del resto de la noche, nos veremos mañana.— El chico comenzó a hacer un ademán con sus manos para así correr más fácil a los hombres que se encontraban ahí, ninguno apelo nada y solo salieron dejando escapar unos cuantos suspiros, nadie que tuviera aunque sea una pizca de inteligencia se atrevería a contradecir a esos tipos.

—¿Acaso teníamos una reunión y lo olvide?— El pelirrojo continuo jugando mientras escuchaba como el contrario revoloteaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, cuando al fin logro pasar de nivel alzó sus brazos y comenzó a bailar como usualmente lo hacía.

—Vamos, no me digas que lo olvidaste...— El portador de esa voz se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Tendō y comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras abrazaba un cojín.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, solo es una reunión, ¿que tan importante puede ser?— Tendō pausó su juego y comenzó a reír mientras observaba a su amigo hacer berrinche, realmente parecía un niño de tres años cuando se ponía así.

—Es muy importante... Hoy es tu cumpleaños Satori y tenemos que salir a festejar. De hecho... Ya vamos tarde.— Bokuto dejo de lado su repentina depresión y saltó del sofá, fue hasta ese instante que el pelirrojo notó lo bien arreglado que el contrario estaba. Bokuto Kōtarō era el mejor amigo de Tendō y no solo eso, era prácticamente su hermano gemelo, obviamente no estaban relacionados de forma sanguínea, pero su parecido físico era tan grande que esa cuestión dejaba mucho que pensar. Además de su relación personal, Bokuto era la mano derecha del pelirrojo en cuanto a trabajo se trataba, ambos eran líderes de los Yakuzas y por lo tanto, la dupla más buscada de todo Japón. En cuanto a actitud, tampoco era tan grande la diferencia, los hombres que trabajan para ellos necesitaban de una paciencia inquebrantable, pues si uno era difícil de tratar ambos eran un torbellino de caos y alegría, claro que, eso no quería decir que no fueran serios, por el contrario, cuando se trataba de trabajo su crueldad no tenía límites.

—Ah cierto, con lo aburrido que estuvo mi día lo había olvidado. ¿A donde iremos? Por cierto, pudiste llamar antes para que me arreglara, dame 20 minutos.— Satori se puso de pie y camino hacia una puerta que conducía a una pequeña habitación, nunca estaba de más tener cambio de ropa y un baño ahí, en momentos así era de mucha ayuda.

—No tardes mucho, hice reservación en Axxwel, tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será increíble...— Bokuto continuo hablando acerca de los planes que tenía para el resto de la noche mientras el pelirrojo se bañaba, dejó la puerta del baño abierta para poder escucharle mejor y de vez en cuando sonreía por las ideas descabelladas que soltaba su amigo, el tenía en claro que el chico no tenía ninguna preferencia sexual, por lo que su elección de pareja solía estar llena de variedad, claro que, no es como si el mismo fuera diferente, después de todo, una noche de diversión no se le negaba a nadie.

Pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos para que los chicos estuvieran en la entrada del bar, inmediatamente fueron presas de muchas miradas por parte de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, cuestión que solo los hizo sonreír, pues ego no era algo de lo que carecieran. El tipo de seguridad los dejo pasar en cuanto llegaron y uno de los meseros los guió hasta su mesa, su reservado se encontraba en la planta alta, Bokuto se alegró cuando vio que sus otros acompañantes ya habían llegado, por otro lado, Tendō se sorprendió bastante al ver a sus amigos ahí, no estaba acostumbrado a festejar su cumpleaños o al menos no con tanta gente.

—Hasta que se dignan a aparecer, comenzaba a pensar que se habían ido a tener una aventura sin nosotros.— Matsukawa sonrió con burla mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, a su lado se encontraba Hanamaki quien se reía sin pudor, ambos chicos eran sublíderes de los Yakuzas, llevaban años trabajando con los "gemelos" y otros tantos saliendo como pareja.

—Lamento decepcionarlos pero el incesto no es lo nuestro.— Satori se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mientras le quitaba su bebida al quinto integrante de la pandilla, el chico no dijo nada, solo se limitó a suspirar mientras pedía que destaparan otra cerveza.

—Tendō-san eso no lo cree ni usted mismo.— Kawanishi habló en voz baja mientras bebía de su nueva cerveza, no hacia falta decir que el comportamiento de su superior solía exasperarlo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, jamás podría acostumbrarse a eso.

—Taichi que malo eres~ Ah, ya se, ¿estas de malas porque Kenjirō te dejo plantado?— El pelirrojo paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su kōhai y recargo su cabeza en la del contrario, pese a ser menor que él, Satori confiaba ciegamente en Kawanishi, era un hombre serio y capaz, de los mejores que existían en la mafia.

—No es así, gracias a los malos hábitos de Bokuto-san, tuvo que quedarse en la agencia para así asegurarse de que ningún dato comprometedor sobre nuestros negocios e identidades se filtrara en las noticias de mañana.— Kawanishi mantenía un romance secreto con un joven periodista, su relación no empezó del todo bien pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas mejoraron, tanto como podían mejorar considerando sus personalidades tsunderes.

—Lo siento Kawanishi, fue un pequeño desliz... Pero voy a compensarte, pide lo que quieras yo invitó.— Bokuto no se molesto por el comentario del contrario, sabia que después de todo solo lo decía para molestar.

—Bueno, en lo que consigues que Taichi te perdone por arruinar su cita, iré por algo de beber, esta noche debemos festejar al máximo, conseguiré lo mejor de la casa, no empiecen la diversión sin mi.— El pelirrojo sonrió mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo jalo la copa de Matsukawa y se alejó de ahí antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reclamar. Satori avanzaba bailando entre la multitud, tal y como lo había dicho su hermano de otra madre, la noche se sentía agradable, pintaba para ser perfecta, con suerte, encontraría a un buen acompañante, hombre o mujer, no se pondría exigente en ese aspecto.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no vio en que momento un hombre se atravesó en su camino, sus movimientos de baile sumados a la cantidad de personas que bailaban a su alrededor solo hicieron que su copa de derramara con más facilidad en el torso del contrario, Satori planeaba darse la vuelta y huir de ahí pero cuando la camisa del otro chico comenzó a transparentarse decidió esperar. Fue hasta ese momento que noto cuan atractivo era el sujeto que tenía en frente, era un poco más alto que él apenas lo suficiente, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado y su rostro daba la impresión de haber sido tallado por los ángeles, la mente del pelirrojo no pudo evitar comenzar a crear fantasías de todo tipo con ese hombre como protagonista, negó un poco y por primera vez se alegró de que esos lugares fueran poco iluminados, seguramente su rostro estaba rojo como tomate. —Diablos, lo siento, espero que traigas ropa de repuesto, pero, igual no creó que la necesites... Aunque, en mi defensa, fuiste tú quien no se fijo por donde iba.— Tendō comenzó a lanzar un montón de palabras con una rapidez increíble, la ansiedad lo estaba venciendo pues el contrario no había dicho nada, solo se había limitado a observarlo con una mirada fija y penetrante.

—¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? O... O por Dios, ¡eres sordo y no puedes entender lo que digo!— El pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus manos con nerviosismo, no sabia nada sobre lenguajes de señas pero igual y en una de esas le atinaba a algo que el más alto entendiera. —¿Que haces? No soy sordo, además, eso no es ni de cerca algo que alguien con esa condición pudiera entender.— Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz grave del contrario, esa voz era posiblemente lo más sexy que había escuchado en su vida, se preguntaba que tan grave podría ser si susurrar cosas a su oído, el pelirrojo trago grueso y movió su cabeza mientras intentaba calmar sus sucios pensamientos.

—Así que hablas y además entiendes el lenguaje de señas, vaya prototipo... Escucha, enserio lamento esto, he arruinado tu camisa.— Tendō señaló el pecho del contrario mientras sonreía un poco, no es que la situación fuera divertida ni nada por el estilo, solo, tenía el presentimiento de que ese encuentro sería el regalo de cumpleaños ideal.

—Soy alguien bastante normal en realidad... Descuida, no se nota mucho y menos en este lugar. Yo, voy por algo a la barra, ¿quieres acompañarme?— El pelioliva se acercó lo suficiente para que Satori escuchará sus palabras, ni siquiera hizo falta que respondiera, Tendō tomo la muñeca de Ushijima y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la pista de baile, sus estribos solían dar mucho que decir, pero honestamente le daba igual, era su cumpleaños después de todo y pasará lo que pasará se tenía que divertir.

Ambos chicos caminaron a través de la pista para llegar a la barra, Tendō guió al contrario hasta una esquina alejada en la que no había tanta gente. Esperaba que el otro chico no pensara mal de él, aunque, si ese fuera el caso solo le explicaría que odiaba las interrupciones y a los terceros, igual no parecía que eso fuera a ser necesario pues daba la impresión de que el contrario no tenía intenciones de preguntar o quejarse, pues no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna. Una vez que se acomodaron ordenaron sus bebidas, el bartender los atendió de inmediato, de hecho, los atendió demasiado rápido, parecía que su nuevo acompañante tenía algún tipo de relación con él pues la manera en que se saludaron fue más allá que la de un cliente frecuente. —Parece que tienes un trato especial en este lugar...— La voz del pelirrojo salió más dura de lo que pretendía, se regaño mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos tan inmaduros, era lógico que no podría tener celos ni nada por el estilo, después de todo y con algo de suerte el chico sería algo de solo una noche.

—No realmente, digamos que Oikawa y yo tenemos un amigo en común, que bueno, en su caso, es más que un amigo.— El pelioliva sonrió un poco mientras hacía ese comentario, sus facciones eran completamente diferentes cuando se relajaba, parecía otra persona y eso era malo, muy malo, la curiosidad era uno de los mayores defectos de Satori y justo ahora, tenía un montón de curiosidad acerca del chico que tenía en frente.

—A todo esto, aun no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente.— La grave voz del contrario trajo de vuelta al pelirrojo, cuando alzó la vista el chico estaba recargado en la barra y observaba directamente hacía él, esa mirada debería considerarse un crimen, definitivamente no podía ser buena para el corazón. —Mi nombre es Us...— Antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar, Tendō le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, por mucho que anhelara saber el nombre de aquel atractivo sujeto tenía que apegarse a sus reglas, si vas a dormir con alguien solo una noche, no preguntes el nombre, los nombres hacen las cosas más personales y en definitiva no quería hacer eso más personal.

Satori se dio cuenta de la confusión por parte del contrario y negó un poco para después esbozar una enorme sonrisa, con cuidado retiro su mano y la llevo de vuelta a su bebida. —No me lo digas, las cosas suelen ser más interesantes cuando no hay formalismo de por medio.— Le dió un largo trago a su bebida mientras esperaba por la respuesta del pelioliva, para ser sincero se estaba preparando para todo tipo de reacción por parte de él, menos para la que realmente obtuvo, ese chico si que estaba lleno de misterios.

—Tiene sentido... ¿Que te parece si usamos nombres clave? Algo así como, Sirenoman y Chico percebe...— Ushijima hablo con voz divertida mientras reía un poco, Tendō no pudo evitar pensar en él como un tipo de ángel, todo en el era malditamente perfecto, era algo así como un chico milagroso.

—Solo si yo puedo ser Chico percebe.— Satori comenzó a reír también, toda la tensión que había alrededor de ellos se evaporó por completo de un segundo a otro, la noche era joven y la diversión apenas comenzaba, en ese momento ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que lo que empezó como un desastre se convertiría en la aventura más descabellada de sus vidas, en ese momento a Tendō no se le ocurrió pensar que para bien o para mal su vida cambiaría solo por aquel chico que conoció esa noche en el bar.


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Adiós?

La noche transcurría sin ningún inconveniente, todo era perfecto, o al menos cercano a eso, tanto los miembros del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto como los Yakuzas se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. El ambiente en el lugar era bueno y animado, las bebidas no paraban de llegar a sus respectivas mesas así como tampoco lo hacían las posibles compañías que cada uno tendría esa noche, si al caso, lo único fuera de lugar era que sus lideres no se encontraban con ellos, por el lado de los Yakuzas eso no era algo de que preocuparse pues todos sabían que Tendō solía desaparecer durante ciertos lapsos de tiempo y para ser sinceros, no les sorprendería que el sujeto ya estuviera teniendo algo de diversión en los baños. Por otra parte, para los agentes, el perder de vista a su jefe si que era asunto para estar preocupados, no tanto porque le pudiera suceder algo sino más bien, porque el pelioliva era capaz de irse a su casa o a la agencia a revisar documentación.

—Realmente quiero creer que el muy bastardo no nos haría algo así, digo, es conocido por ser un hombre de palabra ¿cierto?— Kuroo llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos despotricando en contra de su jefe, en varias ocasiones quiso ir a buscarlo pero Iwaizumi y Daichi lograron contenerlo, alegando que quizá Ushijima estaba teniendo un pequeño ligue con alguien del lugar, cuestión que era bastante difícil de creer para el pelinegro, pues a pesar de que el pelioliva era en extremo atractivo su actitud no lo ayudaba a tener suerte con las mujeres.

—Cálmate Kuroo, pareces su esposa. Además, no es como si Ushijima fuera un niño pequeño, sabes bien que estos lugares no son de su agrado, de hecho, tuviste mucha suerte de que siquiera viniera en primer lugar.— Iwaizumi hablo con voz calmada como siempre, pese a eso, se podía notar cierta irritación en su voz, la verdad era que Kuroo comenzaba a desesperarlo, tanto que tenia ganas de plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a ver si así lograba callarlo de una vez por todas.

—Iwa-chan tiene razón, te saldrán arrugas si sigues angustiandote así.— Kuroo observo al dueño de esa voz, frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero para después enseñarle la lengua al castaño. —Que maduro Kuroo, que maduro... Por cierto, tu jefe sigue aquí, esta en la barra flirteando con un pelirrojo y antes de que preguntes, si, escuchaste bien, es un él.— Oikawa había terminado su turno, por lo que inmediatamente se había cambiado para así poder ir a hacerle compañía a su pareja, aun así, había estado el suficiente tiempo detrás de la barra como para notar la química que surgía entre el líder del servicio secreto y el alegre chico del bar.

A pesar de que el ruido era muy alto todos lograron entender a la perfección las palabras del castaño, no iban a mentir, esa noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, sin mencionar que todos tuvieron que controlarse para no salir corriendo y así poder presenciar tal escena. Daichi quien hablaba amenamente con Asahi estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su bebida, Asahi quedó en un shock momentáneo pues su vaso ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar sus labios, por otra parte, Iwaizumi tuvo que interponerse entre Oikawa y Kuroo ya que este ultimo estuvo a nada de abalanzarse sobre el castaño en busca de respuestas.

—No entiendo porque actúan así, Ushiwaka-chan es bastante atractivo, es lógico que tenga personas detrás de él y no me refiero a asuntos policiales.— Oikawa le dió un trago a la bebida de su pareja mientras observaba divertido a los demás, cada vez comprobaba más que su amistad daba mucho de que hablar.

No era raro que ese tipo de situaciones pasará a menudo con ellos, por lo que siempre era recomendable que al menos uno conservara la calma y en esta ocasión parecía ser el turno de Iwaizumi, justo estaba a punto de hacer su intervención cuando el timbre de su teléfono lo interrumpió, dejó escapar un suspiro y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, observó el nombre del remitente y no dudo ni un segundo en contestar. —Traten de no matar a Oikawa y no digas nada, no es que te defienda, solo, soy el único que puede insultarte.— Iwaizumi sonrió un poco ante el gesto del castaño y se alejó para responder la llamada.

—Y bien Toruu, ¿nos darás los detalles del sujeto que quiere robarnos a Wakatoshi?— Kuroo paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del castaño, quien solo sonrío con burla y negó un poco. —No se mucho en realidad, pero, por lo poco que vi, la estaban pasando bastante bien. No se el nombre del pelirrojo pero, viene seguido o al menos, no es la primera vez que lo veo aquí.— Oikawa se encogió de hombros restándole así importancia al tema, Kuroo por otro lado parecía niño con juguete nuevo, pues siempre había querido que Ushijiima tuviera un poco de diversión, claro que siempre pensó que sería con alguna chica.

—Jamás imagine que Ushijima tuviera esos gustos pero, si él esta bien con eso, entonces no veo porque no debamos apoyarlo.— Daichi, quien al fin se había recuperado de su repentino ahogamiento comento esto último con calma, el chico era conocido por ser un pilar emocional para los demás y el jefe de la agencia no era la excepción.

—Lo se, lo se, pero vamos, no me vas a negar que también tienes curiosidad por saber más acerca del misterioso chico que logró llamar la atención de Wakatoshi...— Kuroo sonrió con malicia pues sabía que lo que decía era verdad, antes de que Daichi pudiera responder la presencia de Iwaizumi los interrumpió. —Me temo que tendremos que dejar este asunto para después, llamaron de la agencia, al parecer los Yakuzas planean hacer un intercambio de prostitución en el muelle, tenemos que ir de inmediato, el trabajo llama señoritas.— El moreno se acercó a Oikawa y deposito un suave beso en su frente, por la mirada del chico sabía que estaba preocupado por él. —Estaré bien, soy bueno pateando traseros ¿recuerdas?— El castaño sonrió un poco y asintió con delicadeza. —Solo recuerda que soy el único que puede patear tu trasero.— Iwaizumi le devolvió la sonrisa al castaño en cuanto escucho su comentario, no iba a admitirlo pero, se sentía mal porque sus planes con el chico se vieran interrumpidos.

—Joder, la noche cada vez se pone mejor, Barbon, espero que seas bueno con las armas porque, vienes con nosotros.— Kuroo le dió una palmada en la espalda a Asahi, no estaba seguro de si estaba acostumbrado a salir en misiones pero igual, siempre había una primera vez. —Iré por Ushijima, los veremos en la entrada.— El pelinegro desapareció entre la multitud y camino en dirección a la barra, le tomo algunos minutos llegar pues la pista de baile estaba abarrotada, además de que fue capturado varias veces en el camino. Al llegar a la barra distinguió de inmediato a su amigo, observó un poco al acompañante del pelioliva e hizo un gesto de satisfacción, el chico estaba del buen ver, en definitiva Wakatoshi lo había hecho bien.

Negó un poco por sus pensamientos y se regaño mentalmente, Iwaizumi tenía razón, el deber llamaba y necesitaban a su jefe con ellos. Kuroo se acercó hasta posicionarse al lado del pelioliva, Ushijima lo observó y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, el pelirrojo por otra parte, tenía pinta de querer mandar a Kuroo tres metros bajo tierra. —Lamento interrumpir pero, tenemos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda, inmediata.— Ushijima asintió en respuesta y se giró para observar a Tendō de frente. —Lo siento pero, debo irme, fue agradable conversar contigo.— El pelioliva se puso de pie y le indicó a Kuroo que comenzarán a caminar, a pesar de que Kuroo quería decirle que le pidiera su número al pelirrojo o algo por el estilo, decidió que sería mejor guardarse sus comentarios, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Tendō no podía creer lo agradable que era la compañía del pelioliva, pese a tener una apariencia seria el chico no era para nada aburrido, su mente había comenzado a planear todo lo que podrían hacer el resto de la noche y no eran cosas sucias ni nada de eso, o bueno, no todas lo eran. Aún así, todo se fue al carajo cuando apareció un chico con cabello de puercoespin y los interrumpió, por un momento pensó que el chico quería ligar con su acompañante pero después noto que no era así, al parecer ya se conocían. De cualquier forma, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por esa interrupción, si por un instante pensó que el pelioliva se negaría a dejarlo se había equivocado, con un demonio que si lo había hecho, al escuchar la gruesa voz del contrario Tendō forzó una sonrisa y asintió ligeramente, ahí iba la oportunidad de tener un buen cumpleaños. Cuando el chico comenzó a alejarse el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no seguirlo y rogarle que se quedará, o bien, para no pedirle su nombre y su número, después de todo, desde el comienzo se había planteado que sería algo de una sola noche, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Bebió su copa de golpe y sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y camino en busca de sus amigos, lo que menos quería era pensar en ese inesperado adiós, porque, en definitiva era el adiós, ¿verdad?.

Ushijima y Kuroo se encontraron con los otros tres miembros del servicio secreto en la salida del bar, los carros se encontraban estacionados enfrente esperando por ellos, parecían una banda de criminales, solo que eran todo lo contrario y de hecho, iban a detener a la verdadera banda de criminales. Iwaizumi, Daichi y Asahi se fueron en un carro, mientras que Ushijima y Kuroo se iban en el otro, la tensión y la adrenalina comenzaban a hacerse presentes, seguramente habría una emboscada y muy seguramente no todos saldrían con vida.

—Dame los detalles, ¿estamos seguros de que son ellos?— Ushijima hablo con calma mientras conducía esquivando el trafico nocturno de la ciudad, su mirada se concentraba en lo que tenía enfrente pero sus pensamientos estaban al tanto de lo que su segundo al mando pudiera decir.

—Bueno, tampoco sabemos mucho, solo que será un intercambio bastante grande, de hecho, es justo por eso que sospechamos de los Yakuzas, me refiero, no existe nadie aparte de ellos en Japón con ese tipo de recursos y mucho menos aquí en Tokyo. Oye Wakatoshi, se que no es momento pero, tus gustos son bastante... Peculiares.— Kuroo comenzó a reír en cuanto termino de hablar, tal y como había dicho no era momento para ese tipo de comentarios pero la tensión cada vez era más grande, tanto que se podría cortar con una espada.

Ushijima se limitó a asentir con cada palabra que mencionaba el pelinegro, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que si no hubiesen salido a beber, podrían haber previsto la situación con mayor anticipación y así quizá, solo quizá, no perdería a tantos hombres esa noche. El último comentario del contrario lo devolvió a la realidad, frunció un poco el ceño y observó al chico de reojo, no entendía muy bien el porque de su comentario pero, sabía bien que estaba relacionado con el pelirrojo que horas antes había conocido en el bar. —Tienes razón, no es momento, sobre todo porque ni siquiera se si algún día lo volveré a ver... Solo, no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor mañana, si es que salimos vivos de aquí.— El pelioliva estacionó el carro en donde se encontraban los demás subordinados, incluido cierto rubio de actitud tsundere.

Los cinco hombres bajaron de los autos y de inmediato fueron rodeados por oficiales que les ofrecían el equipo necesario para la misión, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que todos estuvieran equipados con armas y protección antibalas. Ushijima estaba impresionado, pues a pesar de la poca anticipación todos estaban bien organizados, cuestión que supuso, había sido cosa de Tsukishima. El rubio se acercó a los recién llegados y los saludo con un ligero asentimiento. —Esta todo listo, solo necesitamos que nos de la autorización para atacar. Por lo que pudimos observar, hay dos barcos esperando por la mercancía y por mercancía me refiero a los montones de personas que esos bastardos planean vender. Ahora, no somos los únicos con buen armamento, sus juguetes son bastante buenos, tendremos que tener cuidado, muchos de los nuestros saldrán heridos incluso puede que solo algunos sobrevivan, por lo que, Ushijima-san, realmente sería bueno que se quedará fuera de la línea de fuego.— El rubio era su mejor hombre en cuanto a armamento se trataba, sabía todo lo necesario sobre su equipo y con solo observar podía saber sobre el equipo contrario, era realmente eficiente y eso era algo que lo hacía estar en la lista preferente del jefe del servicio secreto.

—Buen trabajo Tsukishima, pero, eso no va a pasar, no me quedare aquí mientras mis hombres van directo a la muerte y no esta a discusión.— Ushjima habló con claridad y sin ninguna pizca de duda lo que ocasionó que el contrario asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, tanto él como todos los presentes sabían que el pelioliva era alguien que no dudaría en dar la vida por los demás y justo por eso, ninguno de ellos dudaría en dar su vida por él. —Muy bien, vamos a movernos con cautela, nuestro principal objetivo es detener ese intercambio, a como de lugar. Pero no se preocupen, también buscaremos atrapar al enemigo aunque ese, bueno, ese será el premio de consolación. Salgan ahí y asegúrense de regresar con vida.— Todos los hombres asintieron ante las palabras de su líder, palabras que siempre estaban llenas de confianza absoluta y las cuales siempre eran de ayuda para no echarse hacia atrás.

Todos los hombres se movieron con cautela, intentando pasar desapercibidos, sus movimientos eran sigilosos y bien calculados, tenían una poderosa ventaja y debían asegurarse de no echarla a perder, o al menos eso era lo que ellos estaban dando por sentado. Por otro lado, los mafiosos se encontraban terminando con el embarque, solamente que no en ese lugar, tal y como se esperaba, al ser la mafia más grande de Japón, no se dejarían atrapar tan fácilmente. —Al parecer Bokuto-san tenía razón, fue buena idea dejar un pequeño cebo que los policías pudieran seguir, terminemos con esto de una vez, quiero irme a casa.— La voz que pronunció esas palabras pertenecía a Lev Haiba, el subordinado ruso de Bokuto, su actitud despistada era algo difícil de tratar pero al parecer, el segundo líder de los Yakuzas había conseguido un método para mantenerlo a raya, su trabajo era eficiente y su crueldad no tenía límites, motivo principal para conservarlo, el ruso nació para ese trabajo.

—No puedo creer que cayeramos en esa estúpida trampa, esos bastardos...— Kuroo se encontraba limpiando la sangre que había salpicado su rostro, tal y como pensaron, se vieron envueltos en un tiroteo con los gatos de los mafiosos, afortunadamente no tuvieron más que un par de heridos, a diferencia del equipo contrario cabía resaltar. El tiroteo no duro más de diez minutos, los pocos sobrevivientes de los mafiosos se dieron a la fuga, claro, habían logrado su cometido después de todo, distraer a la policía mientras el verdadero intercambio era llevado a cabo.

—Cálmate Kuroo, no es momento de pensar en eso, ya lo analizaremos en el cuartel. Traten a los heridos y llevenlos de vuelta a la agencia, lo que acaba de pasar solo fue para comprobar una cosa, no estamos lidiando con un grupo aficionados, si queremos detenerlos, necesitaremos ir un paso adelante. Pero puedo asegurarles una cosa, los detendremos.— Ushijiima observó a su alrededor, esa derrota no se quedaría así, buscarían una manera de tener otro encuentro y así arreglar las cosas, ellos ganarían, después de todo, eran la justicia.

~~~Esto, lamento mucho la tardanza, mi semestre esta por terminar y tengo mucho encima, así que, quizá el capítulo no sea la gran cosa .

De igual forma, espero que sea de su agrado y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. (~_)


	5. Capítulo 5 Equipo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro que tuvieron los miembros del Servicio Secreto contra los Yakuza, desde entonces, las cosas en la agencia habían estado relativamente calmadas, para ser más exactos, el crimen en la ciudad se había reducido a nada. Obviamente recibían llamadas, pero nada más allá de crímenes menores, un par de asaltos o quejas de los vecinos por adolescentes con fiestas ruidosas.

Ushijima se encontraba en su oficina revisando informes de la noche en que cayeron en la trampa de los mafiosos, gracias a eso pudieron saber que los Yakuza tenían a alguien con una mente brillante, pues crear ese tipo de distracciones y más aún, estar seguros de que funcionaría requería de un gran valor o de una gran indiferencia, y si de algo podía estar seguro era de que el autor de esa trampa tenía una de esas cualidades a su favor.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, mostrando así a los hombres con los que se había pasado investigando las últimas dos semanas, se podía decir que todos ellos formaban parte de la elite de la agencia, eran los mejores agentes en lo que a sus respectivas áreas se trataba y justo por eso, es que Ushijima no había dudado en integrarlos a esa misión. Llegan tarde, ¿estaban teniendo algún tipo de cita quíntuple? El pelioliva habló con calma mientras continuaba tecleando en su computadora, no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que tipo de expresiones habían puesto los contrarios, todos los hombres tomaron asiento alrededor del escritorio de su jefe, no sabían con certeza para que los mando a llamar pero suponían que tenía relación con la mafia.

Y bien... ¿Para qué nos llamaste? Dime que tienes novedades sobre los bastardos que nos tendieron la trampa... Kuroo se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mientras observaba a su jefe teclear con rapidez, el pelinegro había estado de un humor de perros las últimas dos semanas, era demasiado perfeccionista y por ende, odiaba que una misión saliera mal.

Ya vas a empezar, sabemos que estas molesto pero, ya supéralo Kuroo, lo único que vas a ganar haciendo berrinche es que te dé una buena patada en el trasero. Iwaizumi habló con algo de diversión en su voz, llevó sus dos manos a su nuca y cerro sus ojos mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared.

Si tanto quieres mi trasero solo tienes que pedirlo... Aunque, debo admitir que Oikawa me cae demasiado bien como para quitarle a su hombre. Kuroo sonrió con burla mientras observaba al azabache fruncir el ceño ante su comentario, los demás integrantes se mantuvieron en silencio y negando ocasionalmente por el intercambio de palabras que había entre ambos chicos.

Si ya terminaron, me gustaría empezar con esta reunión. Ushijima hizo un pequeño ademan que ocasiono que la habitación quedara en completo silencio, a pesar de que todos llevaban una buena amistad dentro y fuera del trabajo, en la oficina el pelioliva seguía siendo su superior y por lo tanto, sus órdenes eran algo que tenían que respetar. Bien, tal y como pediste Kuroo, esta reunión es para hablar acerca de los Yakuza, porque en efecto, ellos fueron los responsables del intercambio y de la trampa. Asahi ha estado investigando al respecto, les pedí que vinieran porque el creyó conveniente decirles lo que ha sabido hasta ahora. Asahi, por favor. Asintió en dirección al castaño para así cederle la palabra, se recargo en su escritorio y cerro un momento sus ojos, no había dormido mucho los últimos días, el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo además de que, por alguna razón que desconocía, desde aquella noche, no había podido dejar de pensar en el alegre pelirrojo del bar.

Bueno, tal y como dijo el jefe, las últimas dos semanas he estado exprimiendo toda información posible en la red. La verdad es que, incluso aunque estamos hablando de los criminales que encabezan la lista de los más buscados, nadie conoce con exactitud la apariencia física de sus miembros principales. Me refiero, hay personas que aseguran haber tratado con ellos, pero sus descripciones no son más que las de sus miembros secundarios... Antes de que comiencen a quejarse, no, no los reunimos aquí por nada, la verdad es que, después de pasar 72 horas seguidas en el mercado negro de internet, conseguí un par de nombres que nos pueden ser de utilidad. El primero es de un joven ruso llamado Lev, al parecer es uno de los miembros mas recientes de la mafia, un polluelo, si, pero resulta que también es el chico que nos tendió la trampa, no se si es él autor principal, lo dudo mucho pero, por algo se empieza.— El castaño se acercó a cada uno de los presentes y les tendió una carpeta, con un pequeño ademán les indicó que la abrieran para así revisar su interior. —Como dije, no es mucho, aun así, es más que nada. El otro nombre que pude conseguir en realidad no es de un miembro como tal, pero creemos que puede estar relacionado personalmente con alguno de ellos. Se trata de Shirabu Kenjirō, un joven periodista del periódico local, a simple vista puede dar una buena impresión, pero, casualmente él es quien ha escrito todos los artículos relacionados con las bandas de criminales más sonadas de Japón, lo cual es extraño porque, en ningún momento ha comentado sobre nuestros amigos Yakuza.—

—Lo que dices es que posiblemente este cubriendo a alguien... ¿cierto?— Daichi, quien se había mantenido atento a la explicación se encontraba ahora observando fijamente las fotografías que se encontraban en la carpeta.

—Es lo más probable, si. El joven tiene una apariencia callada, el perfil perfecto si hablamos de alguien que guarda secretos.— Asahi se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento junto a Tsukishima en el sofá, a decir verdad, se sentía un poco frustrado por no conseguir algo de mayor calidad, se notaba que estaban lidiando con profesionales, después de todo, era como si estuviera buscando a una brigada fantasma.

—En ese caso, deberíamos ir a visitar al joven Kenjirō, tal vez Lentes-kun podría invitarle un café.— Kuroo le lanzo un guiño al rubio mientras reía ligeramente, justo ahora, comenzaba a sentirse más relajado, la información, si bien era poca, les daba una pista de donde comenzar y eso era más de lo que pudo esperar.

—No es mala idea, pero seguro que esta bien que yo lo haga, es decir, esa es su especialidad después de todo... ¿No, Kuroo-san? — Tsukishima acomodo sus lentes con un gesto elegante y sutil, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su labio, los demás hombres comenzaron a reír ante el comentario del rubio, normalmente solo intervenía en la conversación cuando lo creía prudente y eso usualmente sucedía cuando el moreno lo llegaba a hartar.

—Antes de que comiencen a matarse unos a otros, déjenme darles las últimas indicaciones. — Ushijima interrumpió el pequeño momento de risas poniéndose de pie, rodeo su escritorio para quedar enfrente de los demás miembros y se cruzó de brazos. —La prioridad actual es investigar a esos dos sujetos, no sabemos si el enemigo tenga información sobre nosotros, de cualquier forma, intenten ser lo más precavidos que se pueda. No les diré como trabajar, eso será cuestión de cada uno, sin embargo, me gustaría que estuvieran en constante contacto, entre ustedes y conmigo. Azumane seguirá investigando y cualquier información que consiga se las enviara a sus correos. Ahora sí, pueden ir a matarse o golpearse, pero fuera de mi oficina por favor. — Dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa por su ultimo comentario y observo como los hombres salían del lugar, Kuroo aun iba discutiendo con Iwaizumi y al mismo tiempo molestaba al pobre de Tsukishima, Daichi negaba suavemente y Asahi solo sonreía, fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de cuan bueno era su equipo, todos ellos habían estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y pese a que, sabía que todos se culpaban, el no podía sentir otra cosa que gratitud hacia sus personas.

Cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró por completo su mente abandono el lugar, toda su memoria comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, buenos y malos, alegres y tristes. Desde el día que vio nacer a su hermano hasta el día en que lo vio morir, ese último recuerdo en especial, era algo que lo atormentaba cada día que pasaba, aun podía recordar el llanto de su madre y las maldiciones de su padre acompañados de los gritos de desesperación por parte de su hermano menor, fue la primera vez que probo el sabor de la derrota, fue la primera vez que Ushijima supo lo que era no poder hacer nada.

Aquella noche se repetía en su memoria una y otra vez, era como si tuviera un reproductor de video programado para repetir infinitamente los detalles de ese horroroso recuerdo, era como si la vida quisiera reprocharle una y otra vez que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su familia. Fue un martes por la noche cuando todo pereció, la noche era fría y el cielo estaba nublado, por las calles se respiraba el suave olor a tierra mojada y a humedad, Ushijima se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a su hogar,su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir como su pecho era presionado ocasionándole bastante dolor. Cuando recibió la llamada todo a su alrededor se congeló, se negó rotundamente a escuchar a los demás, Kuroo quien se encontraba en una misión le rogó por teléfono que lo esperará, cosa que obviamente no había hecho, Asahi por otra parte, intento convencerlo para que lo dejara investigar más a fondo sobre la situación pero, siendo sincero, nada de eso importaba, lo único realmente relevante en esos instantes era que estaba a punto de perder todo lo que más amaba en la vida. Salió disparado de la agencia, no quiso escuchar a nadie, incluso golpeo a todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino, aún así, para el momento en que llegó a su hogar, ya era demasiado tarde... Recordaba que en alguna clase le mencionaron cuanta sangre contenía un cuerpo humano, sin embargo, nunca dejo de sorprenderle como era que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de su madre o él de su hermano contuviera toda esa cantidad.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, y si algo había aprendido esa noche, era que, realmente no importaba si un día lo tenías todo, pues podía ser que al día siguiente ya no tuvieras nada. Aquella noche su familia murió y una parte de él había muerto también; su vida entro en un estado de pausa, todo se había convertido en una escala de grises pues cuando se pierde a alguien, se torna en tu interior un vacío inaguantable que a veces es difícil soportar. Siempre es terrible sentir como pierdes a alguien importante. Y aún peor cuando sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque simplemente, hagas lo que hagas, las cosas no volverán a ser iguales nunca más.

~~~~Quedo más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado y a mi parecer es un capitulo bastante chafa pero, realmente quería actualizar ya. Me demore bastante por cuestiones escolares, además de que tuve algunos problemas de salud. Afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones así que podre subir capitulo más seguido y tratare de que sean mejores. Enserio una enorme disculpa u.u


	6. Capitulo 6 Una segunda oportunidad

Los días transcurrían con calma, el crimen en la ciudad se mantenía controlado, todo marchaba bien a los ojos de Ushijima, o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas en la agencia debía pensar. Lo cierto era que, tanto él como los otros integrantes del equipo de elite habían pasado las últimas semanas de sus vidas inmersos en una constante lluvia de documentos y evidencia, todo esto con el fin de estar, aunque sea un poco más cerca de la identidad de los líderes de la banda criminal que tantos problemas les había estado causando últimamente. Ushijima no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pues no solo les estaba quitando horas de trabajo sino también horas de sus respectivas vidas personales, todos solían decirle que no les importaba e incluso que disfrutaban mucho de esa misión en particular, lo cierto era que, no dudaba ni un poco de sus palabras después de todo era por eso que los consideraba tan buenos colegas, sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía presente, ese sentimiento que apareció desde el día de la emboscada, en ocasiones solía pensar si era culpabilidad por el caso o quizá por algo más.

Kuroo, quien además de ser la mano derecha de Wakatoshi en el trabajo era también su mejor amigo fuera de este, había notado que algo preocupaba o quizá molestaba al pelioliva, en varias ocasiones intento preguntar, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo era todo menos lo que él quería escuchar. Después de darle vueltas al asunto y de platicarlo una que otra vez con Iwaizumi, quien por cierto lo regañó por meterse en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer que Wakatoshi despejara su mente y que mejor manera que una escapada en fin de semana con sus amigos más cercanos.

—No, ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para eso.— Incluso aunque Kuroo ya sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta de su jefe no dejaba de sorprenderle, hizo un pequeño puchero y se dejó caer en el escritorio del pelioliva. —Wakatoshi, siempre hay tiempo para la diversión, además, no puedo creer que me rechaces, no después de que ya hice la reservación en el hotel.— El pelinegro sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero si quería convencer al contrario no tenía más opción que aprovecharse de su bondad.

—Bueno, debiste preguntar primero, aunque, sinceramente no me sorprende.— Ushijima llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observaba a su casi muerto compañero. —¿A que hora dices que tenemos que salir?— No tenía caso que se siguiera negando, conocía lo suficientemente bien al pelinegro como para saber que una vez se proponía algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo y eso normalmente se intensificaba cuando se trataba de él.

Kuroo quien parecía haber perdido toda su energía se puso de pie en cuanto escucho las últimas palabras de su compañero, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y extendió su mano derecha levantando los cinco dedos. —Mañana a las 5 am, ya está todo listo, lo único que tienes que hacer es llevar ropa cómoda y tu trasero a la entrada de tu edificio, pasaremos por ti.— Antes de que Wakatoshi pudiera decir algo ya fuera para bien o para mal el pelinegro ya había dado media vuelta y se encontraba saliendo de la habitación, mientras lo observaba marchar, el jefe de la agencia pensaba que ni los Yakuzas eran tan peligrosos como su amigo cuando se proponía sacarlo de su zona de confort.

—Sigo sorprendido de que Waka-chan haya accedido a venir con nosotros, es algo así como un acontecimiento que solo ocurre una vez cada mil años.— Oikawa era el único que se refería a Ushijima con tanta confianza, sin contar que también era uno de los únicos que pese a ser tan temprano ya desbordaba demasiada energía. Daichi, Asahi, Iwaizumi y por supuesto Tsukkishima se encontraban con caras de pocos amigos mientras escuchaban la amena conversación que se desarrollaba entre el castaño y el pelinegro.

—Bueno, era lógico que vendría, después de todo no se negaría a una petición de su mejor amigo.— Kuroo sonreía con orgullo mientras manejaba por las casi vacías calles de la ciudad.

—Estoy seguro de que te hiciste la víctima y dado que Ushijima es muy bondadoso accedió a venir...— El comentario de Iwaizumi ocasiono que todos los presentes, a excepción del pelinegro claro está; comenzaran a reír, ninguno podía negar que ese argumento sonaba más creíble que el de Kuroo, pues habían trabajado demasiado tiempo a su lado como para ver los continuos escenarios en los que solía poner al jefe.

El resto de camino hacia el departamento del pelioliva fue relativamente tranquilo, tanto, que en cuanto menos se dieron cuenta la camioneta se estaba estacionando enfrente del edificio en el cual como era costumbre, se encontraba puntualmente Wakatoshi. —Hola guapo, ¿vas a alguna parte?— Kuroo habló con voz seductora mientras bajaba del carro, por su parte, Ushijima quien era terrible para entender bromas frunció el ceño y ladeo un poco su cabeza. —¿De que hablas?, iré con ustedes...— Oikawa soltó una carcajada y observo como el pelinegro se daba de topes contra la pared. —Ríndete Kuroo, Waka-chan es un caso especial.—

Viajaron unas cuantas horas para llegar a su destino, Kuroo había organizado una salida de fin de semana a una Zona Turística bastante agradable, que mejor relajante que una zona de camping y unas buenas aguas termales. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la elección de lugar, a decir verdad, la mayoría apostaba a que tendrían un alocado fin de semana en las Vegas con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Al llegar a su destino fueron guiados al que sería su hogar provisional, la cabaña que el pelinegro reservó era amplia y acogedora, todo estaba hecho a base de madera por lo que el ambiente rustico ocasionaba que todo tipo de estrés y preocupación se evaporara al instante.

—Tengo que admitir que esta vez te luciste Kuroo, has hecho un buen trabajo.— Iwaizumi hablo con orgullo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda al pelinegro, incluso aunque pareciera que lo decía de broma o con sarcasmo, lo cierto era que, cada palabra que había pronunciado la creía de verdad.

—¿De qué hablas? Mis planes siempre son maravillosos.— El pelinegro hablo con un toque de arrogancia y diversión, él era consciente de que en muchas ocasiones sus planes solían darle problemas a sus compañeros pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, era algo así como un instinto natural.

—Y es por eso que nunca se le debe hacer un cumplido a Kuroo-san.— Tsukkishima acomodo con una gracia sutil sus gafas, de todos los presentes era el que se podía catalogar como el más reservado, aun así no era un mal tipo, si por el contrario, pese a que no lo demostraba, realmente le gustaba pasar el rato con sus compañeros de trabajo, después de todo, sus locuras hacían de su vida algo menos monótono. —Vaya vaya, parece ser que Lentes-kun amaneció de buen humor el día de hoy. Deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión…— El rubio negó un poco mientras que todos los demás reían sutilmente, sin perder más el tiempo Kuroo les indico el camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez que los cuartos fueron asignados llegaron al acuerdo de que desempacarían y tomarían una pequeña siesta antes de salir a explorar el lugar.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había llegado el medio día. Ushijima fue, como de costumbre el primero en despertarse, por lo que, sin hacer ni un atisbo de ruido bajo a la cocina y de la nevera tomo una botella de agua. El pelioliva sabía que aún quedaban como mínimo un par de horas más antes de que el resto de sus acompañantes se despertaran, por lo cual decidió salir de la casa y caminar un poco.

Wakatoshi había crecido en un lugar urbanizado así que los únicos lugares con exceso de maleza que conocía eran debido a sus viajes familiares, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que nunca había visitado un lugar tan hermoso como el que tenía a su alrededor. Todo era muy verde y tranquilo, podía escuchar como las aves cantaban en las copas de los árboles y a lo lejos lograba distinguir el sonido de lo que creía era una cascada, no cabía duda de que ese ambiente era justo lo que necesitaba para encontrar algo de paz. Camino sin rumbo durante varios minutos, las personas iban y venían por todo el lugar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no parecía destacar demasiado ni llamar la atención. En el transcurso de su caminata comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su vida las últimas semanas, desde los asuntos del trabajo hasta aquella noche en el bar, aquella noche en la que el destino lo había hecho coincidir con aquel pelirrojo que por más que intentara, no lograba abandonar su mente.

No estaba seguro de si era debido a la emboscada o simplemente por la radiante sonrisa que acompaño el rostro de la persona que esa noche conoció, pero las dudas al respecto crecían en su interior cada vez más y daba la impresión de que la única manera de responderlas era viendo esa alborotada melena roja una vez más; y entonces, como si el destino estuviera a su favor, como si se tratara de un sueño hecho realidad, se encontraba ahí, enfrente de él. Parado al pie de lo que en efecto era una cascada, se encontraba el responsable de sus tantas noches de insomnio, el causante de que su corazón latiera como caballo desbocado, el dueño de esas tontas sonrisas que aparecían en medio de la nada; a unos metros de distancia se encontraba el pelirrojo que se convertiría en su tornado personal y destruiría su ciudad.

Tendou había estado de un humor de perros últimamente, y como no iba a estarlo si gracias a un estúpido pelinegro se había quedado con las ganas de pasar una noche salvaje junto al musculoso atractivo que conoció en el bar. El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, detalle que aplicaba a objetos y personas por igual, sin embargo, eso pareció no importar aquella noche que se quedó como novia de pueblo mientras observaba como su posible conquista se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Bokuto quien solía ser idiota por naturaleza se encontraba bastante preocupado por la reciente irritación que su hermano mostraba, después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que Tendou era alguien informal cuando de relaciones se trataba, aún así, parecía que ese ligue frustrado lo había dejado echando humo por las orejas 24/7.

Los Yakuzas estaban teniendo un gran éxito en todos sus negocios, ninguno de sus tratos había sido cancelado ni mucho menos notificado a las autoridades, básicamente tenían el control en la palma de sus manos. Debido a este hecho y a que todos en las instalaciones huían del mal humor de su pelirrojo jefe, Bokuto decidió llevarse a su amigo a una especie de cacería, el peligris era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que encontrarían a una belleza que hiciera que Tendou se sintiera mucho mejor. Ambos chicos terminaron en una zona de aguas termales, lugar que según Hinata era perfecto para encontrar chicas hermosas y no cualquier tipo de chicas hermosas, sino más bien, chicas hermosas desnudas. El viaje paso de ser una aventura a una especie de concurso interno para ver quien conseguía a la chica más sexy para su jefe, detalle que llevo a Tendou a notar dos cosas, primero, si que tenían gustos extremadamente diferentes y segunda, si seguían así, le ocasionarían algún tipo de colapso.

Finalmente, con ayuda de su habilidad como criminal, el pelirrojo logro escapar de sus motivados amigos, sin saber con exactitud hacia donde se dirigía termino topándose con una hermosa cascada, el lugar estaba algo alejado del recinto, pero no tenía pinta de ser peligroso, por el contrario, era uno de los paisajes más tranquilos y hermosos que había observado. Se tomo su tiempo para analizar el entorno, incluso considero nadar un poco en el lago que se formaba al caer la cascada, aún se encontraba pensando en esa posibilidad cuando sintió como una mirada se clavaba en él, por un momento pensó que sería alguno de sus colegas, pero desecho la idea de inmediato al percatarse de que la tranquilidad no se alteró. —Si piensas asaltarme déjame decirte que no estoy de humor y que tengo un gran conocimiento en como noquear a alguien en cuestión de segundos.— Su voz sonó monótona e incluso aburrida, no estaba de humor como para tolerar a un imbécil que salió de su camino para beber o meterse algo.

Wakatoshi regresó a la realidad en cuanto escucho la voz del contrario, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su comentario, se acercó con calma sin decir nada, en el peor de los casos terminaría con una patada que pondría fin a su posible descendencia. Se puso a la par del pelirrojo y observo el color cristalino del agua que caía por la cascada, dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a hablar. —No planeaba asaltarte, pero he de admitir que ahora tengo curiosidad por esa habilidad.— Tendou quien había entrado en modo defensa al notar el acercamiento del sujeto se quedó petrificado al escuchar como esas palabras eran pronunciadas con una grave voz, su mirada se topó con la del contrario y de inmediato reconoció esos ojos color oliva que tanto lo engancharon la primera vez.

El pelirrojo abrió y cerró su boca una infinidad de veces, por más que intentaba, las palabras no salían de su boca y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, no parecían ser las indicadas. Su mente había dejado de funcionar, lo único que podía escuchar en esos momentos era como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, las últimas semanas había soñado con que ese momento llegará, y ahora, que por fin se convertía en realidad solo se encontraba ahí, parado como un verdadero idiota sin saber que decir.

—Ah, creo que mi presencia te ha sorprendido o tal vez, tal vez no me recuerdas… Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, será mejor que me vaya. Lamento esto.— El pelioliva se encontraba más confundido que aquella vez en la que Kuroo le mostro una banda de monos chinos, le era difícil comprender el porqué de la actitud del pelirrojo, sin embargo, supuso que había cometido un error al acercarse así, cosa que, realizo por instinto a decir verdad. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió como una mano lo sujeto con fuerza, dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera preguntar su boca se encontró prisionera en la de alguien más.

No tenía idea de que fuerza sobrenatural lo había poseído para hacer algo así, simplemente cuando se dio cuenta sus labios se encontraban posados en los del contrario, sus ojos se cerraron al instante y sus pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar con rapidez. No podía dar alguna excusa barata cuando se separaran, después de todo, ¿que podría decir?, me tropecé y accidentalmente mis labios chocaron con los tuyos… O quizá, tenías un mosquito en la boca y solo quería ayudar… No, no, no, todo lo que se le ocurría era más patético que lo anterior, lo único sensato en lo que podía pensar era que el olor del pelioliva era el mismo que el de aquella noche que derramo su bebida sobre él en el bar y que su boca era lo suficientemente suave como para ser confundida con un rico algodón de azúcar, Tendou sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo en un segundo y fue entonces que se dió cuenta de que él era la persona que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo.


End file.
